


Christmas Gifts (Akira Kurusu/Ren Amamiya & Lavenza)

by akirakurusuimagines (fleeting_fantasy), fleeting_fantasy



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gifts, Hot Chocolate, One-Sided Attraction, Platonic Relationships, Presents, Sibling Relationship, let them live, new experiences, okay, thankfulness, they're just rlly cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22011901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleeting_fantasy/pseuds/akirakurusuimagines, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleeting_fantasy/pseuds/fleeting_fantasy
Relationships: Amamiya Ren & Caroline, Amamiya Ren & Justine, Amamiya Ren & Lavenza (Persona Series), Kurusu Akira & Caroline, Kurusu Akira & Justine, Kurusu Akira & Lavenza
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Christmas Gifts (Akira Kurusu/Ren Amamiya & Lavenza)

Blowing hot air into his hands, Akira hastily made his way through the crowded streets of Shibuya, bumping shoulders with couples at every turn and softly muttering a word of apology and bowing his head respectfully as he squeezed through in an attempt to get to the alley he knew like the back of his hand— towards the Velvet Room. 

It was strange to him, to be in such a crowded place on Christmas— though it made sense, considering his more humble countryside origins… and truthfully, he did enjoy seeing the abundance of festive decorations and large amounts of people spreading joy through simple manners, whether with greetings or with gifts; it warmed his heart. Perhaps because it gave him a reason to spoil his dearest friends with gifts he would never have found in his hometown. 

He had already made his rounds— a backpack, once full of gifts was now empty, save for a single, small, light, and neatly wrapped package at the bottom. It was so light, Akira had to pause at times and check the bag to make sure it wasn’t gone somehow. Can never be too careful. Sighing softly as he checked one last time before making a fool of himself, Akira walked closer to the young girl standing alone, smiling as he watched her lift her head from her grimoire to greet him enthusiastically. 

“Shall I guide you to my master?” She asked, looking up at her savior with warmth. It was only natural she would assume he’d come to enter the Velvet Room and see her master Igor, considering her status as an attendant. 

Akira laughed softly and shook his head. “Nah, that won’t be necessary,” he commented, keeping his gaze trained on her. “Thank you, Lavenza.”

“Oh...? Then may I ask why you’ve come? It’s Christmas, if I remember correctly… you should be spending it with those you have made strong bonds with.” Lavenza’s expression appeared puzzled. Akira figured that was a natural reaction— anyone would assume he’d spend it with his friends, especially after what had happened the day before: the Phantom Thieves defeating a false god and stealing humanity’s treasure… it all feels like a dream, or a very distant memory. 

“I came to see you.” 

His answer was short and blunt, and yet somehow Lavenza still took several moments to process his words, her golden eyes wide in surprise as it slowly sunk in. Akira was aware of the feelings Lavenza held for him, that much was certain, considering how she had just as bluntly professed her love for him. She was also certain of the feelings he held for her, considering her both a younger sibling and a savior of sorts— guiding his path when he was the most lost. “Ah…” Lavenza couldn’t help the warmth that rose to her cheeks as she held onto the grimoire a little tighter, shifting her weight. “My trickster, you are too kind…” 

“Hold on a moment before you start calling me kind. I haven’t even given you your gift yet.” Akira pulled the bag off of his shoulders and opened the zipper, reaching his hand in and fishing for the gift as Lavenza continued to be surprised. “Here,” he said as he held out the gift for her to take. “Merry Christmas.” 

Lavenza stared at Akira for a good few moments, her eyes shifting between the small gift in his hands and the kind expression of a boy who truly cares for her. She put her grimoire underneath her arm and took the gift with mild hesitation, holding her breath and wondering if this was truly happening. She had given things to him before without issue— as Caroline and Justine, and as her true self. 

However, the thought of receiving something from her dear trickster had never occurred to her before then. She didn’t say a word, only slowly opening the gift, wrapped in a fitting blue and gold, only to reveal a black box. Lavenza cast her gaze upwards to be met with an encouraging nod. 

“Open it.” 

Lavenza pressed her lips together and pulled it apart, gasping when she saw the contents inside. She looked up with shock, overwhelmed, unsure of what to say or how she could even accept such a gift. “My trickster, you truly… you did not have to…” She was at a loss for words, and looked down again at the item in the palm of her hand— a new bookmark. When Akira had won the fight against her split forms, they had given him Justine’s bookmark as a reward. And now— 

“I thought you might need a new one.” Akira rubbed the back of his neck, pleased with her reaction. “Do you like it?”

It was a fairly simple bookmark, matching her colorscheme once more with the metallic blue and gold trimming, reflecting her grimoire’s design, though several things stood out to her the most— the small gold insignia of the phantom thieves inscribed onto the bottom right corner of the bookmark, and the charm attached to it, of a small blue butterfly, not too dissimilar to what she had used when talking to Akira during her incomplete state during his time of crisis. “I… I love it. Thank you, my trickster. You truly are… the world’s greatest man.” Lavenza finally breathed out, her heart racing and chest warm. 

Akira stepped closer and lifted the small black foam cushion the bookmark a mischievous smile dancing on his face. “There’s more,” He mumbled, lifting the backing enough to reveal a crisply folded piece of paper. “It’ll… be a little embarrassing for you to read it now, so save it for later. There’s something else attached to it too. But— like I said, read it later.” 

“I— I see. Thank you.” Lavenza exclaimed, her curiosity beginning to overwhelm her a little, though she took the paper from the box and with the bookmark, slid it both into her grimoire for later. “I suppose that’s all, correct?” She asked, a slightly sad edge to her voice slipping out that she did not quite mean— she was extremely happy with the gifts she was given, though she still wished to spend more time with him. So she covered up her feelings with a smile and clutched the grimoire close to her chest once more. “Merry Christmas, my dear trickster. I hope you enjoy your night.” 

“Wait—” Akira shook his head, appearing displeased at her sudden shift in mood. “I was actually going to ask if you’d like to come to Leblanc for a little while. I’d like to make you some coffee.” He paused for a second, looking at her with furrowed eyebrows, wondering if she even liked the bitter beverage. “Or hot chocolate. It is chilly tonight.” 

Lavenza carried her grimoire in one arm and began to giggle, hiding her mouth behind her hand. “You truly are full of surprises, trickster. I… I would love to accompany you at your residence for a little while.” She smiled brightly, truly believing that nothing could be better than this. 

Akira held out his hand for Lavenza to take, and she did. It felt nice— holding the very same hand that saved humanity… saved her. “You’ve never celebrated Christmas before, have you?” Akira asked, genuinely curious. He’s heard brief mentions of her family, though knew nothing beyond that. 

“Ah… yes, you are correct. My older siblings and I have not participated in human traditions like that. At least to my knowledge. However… this is very nice. Perhaps I could convince my master to spare some thought into doing something like this for the holidays.” Lavenza smiled as she walked, looking down at her feet while Akira guided her through the streets, weaving between the crowds once more, heading towards the train station. 

Akira nodded, deciding to use the time to get to know her a little more, considering Caroline and Justine were difficult to approach, even more so to get them to open up. “That’s interesting… how many siblings do you have, actually?”

“Three elder siblings.” 

“Three? Wow, that’s amazing. I’m an only child, so I couldn’t imagine how it must feel to be the youngest of four.” 

“It was… quite the experience. One of my sisters and I can get… competitive at times. She also treats my elder brother rather harshly, though he is quite the pushover. My eldest sister is quite the woman, though she also can get to be a bit mischievous at times, and her anger can be… unbridled.” 

“Your family sounds lively. I’d love to meet them one day.”

“Ah… forgive me, but unless it is by a stroke of mysterious luck, it is unlikely you will… we are bound to our guests.” 

“That’s a shame.”  
  
Akira kept Lavenza close, making sure she didn’t get lost as they made their way towards Leblanc, hand in hand. He fished out the key to the door from his pocket and slid it inside, twisting the key and unlocking the door, seeing as how Sojiro was spending his night with Futaba back at his home. 

“Your place of residence is quite humble, trickster… though very comforting nonetheless.” Lavenza commented as she walked inside, clearly amazed by the size and decor. “Would you mind if I took a seat?”

Akira chuckled, amused by Lavenza’s manners. “Be my guest.” He himself walked around the counter, where Lavenza propped herself up, setting her grimoire in front of her. He slipped on the apron over his head, careful to watch his glasses as he did so, and as he began to tie the strings behind his back, he looked to Lavenza and asked her, “What would you like? Coffee, or hot chocolate?”

She thought for a moment, but eventually went with the latter, figuring she would prefer the sweeter drink. Lavenza couldn’t thank him more for his kindness with her, and she watched him set off to work on her warm beverage with an intrigued gaze, amazed at the vast variety of skills her trickster possessed. She watched him work with wonder for several minutes, before remembering the folded paper that stuck out of her grimoire that she was instructed to save for later. 

Lavenza gently took it out, holding it in her hand as she looked up to make sure he wasn’t watching— if he wasn’t watching her read it, it should be fine, right? Her curiosity was getting the better of her, and it was more and more difficult to resist the temptation to open and read its contents. Eventually, she caved, unfolding the papers and holding it out in her hands, her eyes immediately gluing itself into the first words he had written. 

_Dear Lavenza,_   
_I’ll be honest… I never expected any of this to happen when I first arrived in Tokyo. How could I? Personas, becoming a thief, rehabilitation, ruin, all of it. I may not have known your true form for long, but you’ve been there for me every step of the way: from whenever I was lost and unsure of what to do next to whenever I needed assistance with my personas, fusing them and strengthening them. You, as the blue butterfly, as Justine and Caroline, and then… as yourself. You’ve helped me in so many ways, that I really don’t know how to express my gratitude to you for all of it. Thank you, Lavenza. For your strength, and for giving it to us._   
_I realize our time together is probably coming to a close sometime soon. We’ve destroyed Mementos, and taken care of the false god, so there isn’t any need for me to be contracted to the Velvet Room anymore, right? I’d like to take advantage of being a guest of yours and Igor’s for a little while longer, since I am going back to my hometown in March. I… do not want to forget you. And I don’t want you to forget me either— so I’m going to treasure the bookmark you gave me, and I hope you’ll do the same._   
_Merry Christmas,_   
_Joker_

Lavenza was completely entranced by the letter that she hadn’t even noticed Akira was looking at her until he had set the cup of hot chocolate down next to her. He wasn’t upset she was reading the letter— though did look a little embarrassed. It was always strange seeing someone read something of yours, like that. “Ah—!” Lavenza hastily set the paper down, cheeks red. She grabbed the mug and brought it close, using it to cover the flustered expression she bore from having been caught, as well as from the words that replayed over and over in her head. “It’s very hot…” Lavenza muttered, having regretted trying to take a sip of her beverage, though when she lifted her eyes, she saw Akira was no longer looking at her— and instead was cleaning up.   
She took her chances and looked back at the letter, reading it once more, as if the letters would fade in a minute. She swung her legs and lifted the cup up to her lips again, this time managing to take a sip of it, and relishing in the delicious taste. “Thank you… this is incredible.”

“You’re welcome,” Akira replied, not sparing her a look as he washed the dishes. “Make sure you take the last gift from the letter.” 

Lavenza’s eyebrows furrowed, but she turned the page over, finally spotting the small charm attached to the letter with tape. “Oh… this is…” She peeled it open and cupped it in her hand, amazed by the small charm. Lavenza curiously began to mess with it, only to have the charm split into two halves. “Ah—!” She exclaimed, fearing she may have broken it, though she quickly realized that it was intentional. “Could this be for… Caroline and Justine?” 

“Yeah. I figured they should get something, too.” Akira wiped his hands on a spare towel and walked around the bar, standing close to Lavenza. “I hope they like—”

He cut himself off, as Lavenza lunged forward and wrapped her small arms around his torso as she disregarded the feelings inside her head that warned her not to do such a thing. Akira shook his head with a chuckle as the surprise quickly wore away, and gently petted the girl’s head, genuinely elated she seemed to think so highly of him and his gifts. “I’m glad.” As she began to pull away, Akira stopped her, knowing she was doing so out of courtesy. “We can stay like that a little longer.” He spoke in a gentle tone that melted her heart, and she sunk back into his warm embrace. “Merry Christmas.” 

“Merry Christmas, my dear trickster… thank you.” 


End file.
